Jerry's Mission 1
by Rockn The Sk8n Floor
Summary: Jerry's on a mission.


Hey all, This is Rockin', and THIS, is a story about one of mah best friends, he's like a brother to me,and His name (not REALLY his name) is JERRY!!! YAY!!! he's the best. He's also known as Uncle Jerry, (even though he's not) and, JERRY COSTELLO!! XD Anyway, this story is about him, aaaaaand, about Infiltrating Galbatorix's LAIR!!! Muwah-hahahaha!! Anyway, Who knew that Galbatorix was GAY?!?!?! heheh, you'll have to read to find out.

We don't own The Eragon Series, but crap it, we wish we did. We love the series, but we still make parodys. Im sorry ppl.

Jerry's Mission-

Usual Appearence: Long-ish dishwater-blonde hair, brown eyes, curly hair, (heh heh) Kinda short, ((Sorry Uncle Jerry but you know its true)) Blue T-shirt, hoodie, and blue jeans, sort of baggy around the legs, Black shoes. ((I'm not one of those Girls that pays attention to shoes...Unless their Converse O.o)  
Hight: 3'... we don't know.  
Current Appearence: Black suit, tie, Black dress shoes, white undershirt. In other words:  
He looks like he's suppoed to be in M.I.B.  
Code Name: Jerry. That, my friend, Is a no-brainer.  
Weapons: Crossbow. Wait, what?  
Mission: Infiltrate Galbatorix's Lair, and Kill him. (No, we will rescue him, what do you think)  
Current Location: Galbatorix's Front Door. Wait... WTF?!?!

Jerry Crouched Low, Eyeing his target.

Galbatorix's Front door.

"Jerry. Uncle Jerry, Come in." A voice said in his ear. He lifetd his hand to his ear, and pressed the button on the communtication device.

"Jerry Costello in position." He said.  
"Alright," One of his three friends and commander said. It was Jordan. "What you need to do, is walk to the door, and ring the doorbell. Galbatorix's maid will hopefully, then answer the door, and ask you if you have an appointment with Galbatorix's dragon. When you say yes, She will bring you to the waiting room, then leave to inform Galbatorix's dragon that you are there. When she does, you go out the opposite door, and made your way to galbatorix's chamber. Once there, you will pull out the Crossbow we gave you, specilly enhanced. Be careful with it."

"Why?" He said, pulling his sunglasses and placeing them low on his nose so he could see over them.  
"Because," Tori answered. "We enhanced it so, when you pull the trigger, if you have it aimed right, it will kill someone."

Jerry Paused.

"Didn't it ALREADY, do that?"

*Slience on the other end.*

"Dammit." Tori Said.  
"Ah! I TOLD you!" Jerry's commander, Luthar, Shouted.  
"Shutup Luthar!" Eragon shouted. "He's got a mission to do!"

*Longer silence than before*

"Where did YOU, come from?" Devin Asked.

"What?" Eragon asked. "I can't make a random apperence in a story that's based off of MY story?"

"He's got a point." Jerry said slyly. "Alright, I'm moving in. I get the point: Be careful with the, 'enhanced,' gun."

With that, he slowly made his way the the front door, decorated with sparkly stickers of Hello-Kitty.

Jerry reached a finger up, and pushed the doorbell.

"Yousa Hasa Visitora!" Was the door bell.

"Heh. Heh heh heh." Jerry said pushing it over and over again.

As the door finally clicked open, a small japanese woman stood wearing an apron, and her black hair back in a bun.

Jerry continued to push the doorbell.

"Yamero yo Kuso!" She snapped, swating Jerry's hand away.

"Well alRIGHT then.!" He said, even though he had no idea what she'd just said.

"Do you have appointment with the great fortune telling dragon?" She said, with a Japanese accent.

"Yes, I need to see him right away." Jerry answered.

She led him into a large room. Though it had a gothic theeme, Jerry couldn't help but notice that there were sparkly pink Hello-Kitty stickers everywhere.

The Maid led Jerry to a cream colored plush sofa, where she motioned for him to sit.

"Jerry!" Jordan hissed on the other end. "Don't turn your back to her! Then she'll see the CB!"

"No, Really?" Jerry said sarcasticlly. He sat down on the sofa. When the maid turned around and disappeared into the long hallways, he stood, and raced to the opposite door. Once there, he slowly pulled the Crossbow off his back, and opened the door.

What he saw next scarred him for life.

He opened the door, and there, he saw Galbatorix, And Durza the shade, closer than he ever would have thought, and would have liked to see.

They were making out.

Jerry put his hand in his pocket, and pulled his phone out.

'Click!'

Jerry observed the photo with satsifaction.

"So," He said aiming his Crossbow at Durza. "Wich ones the girl?"

Neither of them budged.

Jerry pulled the Crossbow up to his eye, and shot Durza in the head.

"Like, Omigod! What was that for!" He said in a girlish voice. "You KNOW, you like, have to shoot me in the heart!"

Seconds later Durza exploaded in a puff of black smoke, Jerry having shot him again.

"What was that for!" Galbatorix whined.

"So...He the girl?"

"NO! Ya think?" Galbatorix said sarcasticlly.

"He why...?" Jerry said pointing a thumb behind him.

"Yeah..." Galbatoirx's eyes darted around the room suspiciously.

"Whatever."

Jerry brought his Crossbow up to his eye, aimed, and 'Yeah' was the last thing Galbatorix ever said.

Jerry walked out of the room, crossbow slug over his shoulder. He put a hand to his ear.

"Jerry Costello. Mission Complete. Success."

There were hoots and jeers on the other end as the others celebrated.

"Now warm up Jerry," Luthar said.

"Why?" Jerry said walking out the from door, back the way he'd come.

"Your goin' to Denduron!" The others on the side said together.

Jerry moaned as he dissappeared into the night moon-light. 


End file.
